


The Not so perfect Fonts

by thundernator



Series: The Font Saga [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Fontcest, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, bonecest, don't read if you're suicidial, too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernator/pseuds/thundernator
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have a strain in their relationship





	The Not so perfect Fonts

They **didn't** bone, the end. 


End file.
